Super Mario Galaxy 2
Super Mario Galaxy 2 is a sequel to the original Super Mario Galaxy, also on the Wii. While both games are similar, it has been said by Shigeru Miyamoto that the game contains 90-95% new content, including new enemies and the ability to ride Yoshi. With six worlds and load of new secrets, don't miss this game! Mario's ship in the game, Starship Mario, is an old planetoid converted into a ship that looks like Mario's head by Lubba (a spirited spaceship mechanic) and his crew. Gameplay The most notable feature in Super Mario Galaxy 2 is Yoshi, whom Mario can ride on. Yoshi can gain new powers by grabbing special items, such as the Dash Pepper, which lets him run up steep slopes, the Blimp Fruit which causes him to float, and the Bulb Berry, which allows him to find hidden platforms. New items include a drill head, used to perforate planets. Also found are two new suits called Rock Mario and Cloud Mario; the former turns Mario into a rock ball that rolls around hitting enemies and the latter lets Mario make clouds to climb. There is also a switch that slows/stops time, a rotating item block similar to a die that Mario can use his spin attack on gaining whatever is rolled on the block, winged Question Blocks and more. Miyamoto stated that most of what didn't make it into Super Mario Galaxy would appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is like Super Mario World and also has some Super Mario World themes. Star Bits, as well as suits such as the Bee Mushroom and other mechanics of Super Mario Galaxy reappeared in the game. However, the Comet Observatory has been eliminated as Mario's means of accessing the galaxies. The new method of traveling through the space is the Starship Mario, a planetoid in the shape of Mario's head which uses a map screen, with a word scheme similar to the ones in previous Mario games: Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Bowser returns as a villain for this sequel. There are several other bosses including one that resembles a smaller version of Megaleg, a larger Major Burrows and a giant armadillo named Rollodillo. Galaxies included are Boulder Bowl Galaxy, Haunty Halls Galaxy, Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Cosmic Cove Galaxy, Fluffy Bluff Galaxy and Honeybloom Galaxy, among others. Luigi is also playable in the game, unlocked after Mario gets 20 Stars. Afterward, at certain points in time Mario will find him at the beginning of a galaxy. If Mario speaks to him, Luigi will offer to take Mario's place for the duration of the time spent in the galaxy. As in the original, Luigi runs faster, jumps higher and farther, and has less traction than his brother. When the player uses Luigi to gain any star in a galaxy, that galaxy will gain a Luigi ghost they can race against. After finishing the game, the player can switch between Mario and Luigi at will on the Starship Mario. If a player dies a certain amount of times on a single level, the Cosmic Spirit appears at a certain point in a level. When the player talks to her, she asks if Mario needs help. If the player agrees, the Cosmic Spirit turns into a small blue orb and circles Mario, then gains control of Mario's body. At any time you can press the plus button on the Wii Remote and choose to have her stop controlling Mario and you can regain control. If not, the Cosmic Spirit continues to beat the level. After she completes it or even if she does part of it you get a bronze star instead of a regular Power Star. It counts as a regular star and adds to your star count, but you can only get a Power Star by completing the level by yourself. The Cosmic Spirit is a similar guide found in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Donkey Kong Country Returns (Super Kong). Due to high rankings, Super Mario Galaxy 2 is the second-highest rated game of all time behind The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Story Following off from the end of Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina's end of game speech stating that, "The cycle repeats itself, but never quite in the same way," starts becoming true. The game starts again with the Star Festival. Continuing on from the ending of the first Super Mario Galaxy, Princess Peach invites Mario to share some cake while watching the shooting stars. On his way to Peach's Castle, Mario finds a lost Baby Luma. The Luma seems to like Mario, and jumps into his hat. At Toad Town, Mario discovers Bowser attacking the castle. Bowser explains that he used the power of the Power Stars to become a giant, and kidnaps Peach and takes her away. Mario starts off at the Sky Station Galaxy, where Mario must fight Pewee Piranha. Afterwards, Mario lands on a strange planet that is inhabited by Lumas. Lubba, the captain, turns the planet into a faceship (Starship Mario) to assist Mario and Young Master Luma in their Quest for the Power Stars. After a long journey, Mario collects enough stars to reach Bowser's main fortress. Infiltrating Bowser's fortress, Mario defeats Bowser, collects the final Grand Star and rescues Peach. Suddenly, Rosalina and the Comet Observatory appear in front of the Starship Mario. Rosalina thanks Mario for protecting Luma, and Luma returns with Rosalina, taking Mario's hat as a souvenir. The Comet Observatory disappears while Mario and his companions return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Gallery Yoshi-Super-Mario-Galaxy-2-Wii-yoshi-6532460-832-456-1-.jpg|Yoshi after eating a Blimp Fruit. File:Smg2-1-.jpg|Yoshi after eating a Dash Pepper. File:Super-Mario-Galaxy-2-2-1-.jpg| An overhead view of Mario's ship. Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012052378_640w-1-.jpg| Giant Goombas in the Supermassive Galaxy. Category:Wii Games Category:Mario universe Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Wii-only games Category:Wii games Category:2010 video games Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario series Category:Wii games Category:3D platform games